Mi Pequeño Gatito
by La Dama Azul de Konoha
Summary: Por que en el momento que Ikuto vio a su hijo en los brazos de Amu no pudo pensar en otro nombre. "Me parece perfecto-concedió Amu". Y la vocecita en su corazón se lo afirmo. "¡Felicidades Ikuto, ya eres papá, nya!". Yoru.


**Disclaimer: **Shugo Chara! Es propiedad de PEACH-PIT.

La idea de la historia es completamente mía y surgió después de ver como Yoru se despedía de Ikuto, joder, que casi lloro. Esto está basado en lo ocurrido en el manga.

**Advertencias**: Posible OoC. Demasiado corto. Demasiada miel (al menos para mi gusto).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mi Pequeño Gatito**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde bastante tiempo atrás los gatos negros habían sido tomados como símbolo del demonio, adjudicándoles varios poderes sobrenaturales, los más conocidos eran que tenían siete vidas o que eran un imán de mala suerte.

A Ikuto le agradaba bastante el tema por el simple hecho de que despedía un halo de misterio que no podía ignorar, y como punto extra era que trataba de algo que causaba su interés: los mininos; aunque debía de admitir que difería respecto a algunos puntos, como el de las siete vidas. Porque él, como buen gato callejero, con 26 años no se sentía nada joven.

A sus 26 años ya era todo un hombre, con trabajo, una casa, una esposa, y como olvidarlo, con un hijo en camino.

-Ikuto, la cena ya esta lista- grito su joven cónyuge.

-En un momento bajo.

Con parsimonia dejo las partituras que acababa de escribir sobre su escritorio y cerro suavemente la puerta del cuarto que utilizaba como salón de música. Al lado de este se encontraba una pequeña habitación, repleta de todas las cosas que cualquier bebe pudiera necesitar en sus primeros meses de vida, las paredes blancas sacaron un suspiro de frustración al ojiazul, su pareja y él aun no habían decidido de qué color pintar el cuarto del nuevo integrante de la familia Tsukiyomi.

-Ikuto, si no bajas pronto la cena se enfriara.

-Ya voy.

Gracias a las facilidades que Easter le había brindado (su madre había intervenido para ello), había podido comprar una pequeña pero acogedora casa, muy cerca de donde su pequeña hermana se había establecido.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Sabes que no me gusta comer sin ti- una vez que bajo las escaleras se encontró directamente en el comedor, donde una pelirosa lo esperaba sentada.

-Gomen, Amu.

Oh si, el famoso y sexy violinista Tsukiyomi Ikuto había contraído matrimonio con Hinamori Amu aproximadamente un año atrás, y la forma en la que se lo había pedido fue muy al estilo "gato idiota", según la de ojos ámbar.

_._

_._

_._

_-Amu, cásate conmigo._

_-¿Qué? ¿P-por porque m-me pides a-algo a-así tan-n de r-repente?- tartamudeó sonrojada hasta la médula una muchacha de veinte años._

_-Porque Tsukiyomi Amu suena mejor que Hinamori Amu- contesto sencillamente, con una sonrisita burlona en la cara._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Por qué no quisiste saber el sexo del bebe?- pregunto curioso, rompiendo el silencio que los invadió.

-Creo que es más emocionante si esperamos hasta el momento del parto- respondió sonriendo cálidamente, acariciando su abultado vientre- No es como si faltara mucho, el doctor dijo que nacerá en las próximas dos semanas.

-¿No te dijo con exactitud el día?

-Eso es algo que no se pueda saber Ikuto.

Frente a los demás era una persona fría y tranquila, pero durante el embarazo de Amu su máscara más común se rompía con facilidad, los nervio lo carcomían, estaba al pendiente de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su esposa y su bebe.

-Al menos si supiera si va a ser niña o niño ya hubiera podido pintar su habitación.

-Me agrada esa idea de darle una temática de campo nocturno, pero si es niña me gustaría darle un toque más femenino.

-¿Un campo nocturno con un cielo bañado de estrellas?

-Suena bien, pero además le podríamos agregar corazones, tréboles, picas y diamantes.

-Y un gato.

-Por supuesto.

A pesar de que ya había crecido y que sus Shugo charas habían regresado a su corazón, Amu no podía olvidar a aquellos pequeños cuatro seres que le habían brindado momentos tan agradables, pero que sobre todo, la habían ayudado a encontrar su verdadero yo.

-¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Utau vino hoy a la casa, cuando tú todavía no llegabas.

-¿Dijo algo nuevo?

-No, aunque Dai-chan estuvo preguntando mucho por ti.

-¿Kukai también vino?

-Hai, tener a esos dos aquí es como tener una guardería completa, admiro la paciencia de Utau.

Ikuto sonrió de lado, recordando a su único sobrino Daichi, a pesar de tener solamente dos años el niño poseía la energía de su padre, junto con sus ojos verdes, sumado a la inteligencia y el pelo rubio de su hermana, una combinación peligrosa, quizá demasiado.

-No es paciencia, es amor- contradijo acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, tomar taxi no era una opción, el tráfico estaba infernal.

¿¡Porque demonios el auditorio tenía que estar tan lejos del hospital!?

Unos minutos antes se encontraba tranquilamente en un ensayo con la orquesta nacional japonesa, pues pronto darían un concierto, cuando se vio interrumpido por la llamada de una histérica Ami, que le gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban que su onee-chan ya se encontraba en la sala de parto.

Sintió que una parte de su alma regresaba a su cuerpo cuando diviso las puertas blancas del sanatorio, pero aquella fugaz tranquilidad se esfumo cuando su entusiasmada suegra y su madre se le acercaron como posesas, chillando que ya eran abuelas.

-¡Ikuto-chan, tú tienes que ser el primero en entrar a la habitación!- era la segunda vez que Ikuto veía así de emocionada a su madre, la primera vez había sido con el nacimiento de Daichi.

-Tío Ikuto, ¿hoy podle jugal con mi plimito?- pregunto curioso el más pequeño de la familia Souma, deteniendo al mayor de su pantalón.

-Daichi-chan, espera a que el tío Ikuto entre a la habitación- intervino Utau, cargando a su hijo- Ve, Amu te espera.

Ikuto asintió, y temeroso abrió la puerta café de la habitación 113, encontrándose con una imagen que jamás podría olvidar: una mujer pelirosa de cabellera revuelta se encontraba mirando enmismada un bultito blanco que cargaba en su brazos, gotas de sudor perlaban su rostro, su piel estaba un poco mas pálida de lo normal, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Amu

-¡Ikuto, míralo, es tan lindo!

-¿Lindo?

-Sí, es un niño.

Se acerco a la cama donde la mujer estaba recostada, Amu le ofreció cargar al pequeño y él acepto nervioso.

Unos ojitos ambarinos incrustados en una redonda y blancuzca carita lo miraban curioso, Ikuto acaricio con suavidad aquellas pelusitas azuladas que era el cabello de su hijo, y en ese instante una vocecita inquieta sonó en su corazón.

_¡Ikuuuto, ya eres papá, nya!_

_¡Felicidades, nya!_

-¿Qué nombre le pondremos?- indago Amu.

-Yoru- respondió sin pensarlo.

-Me parece perfecto- concedió la nueva madre.

Y al parecer el pequeño también estuvo de acuerdo, porque sus ojos brillaron con un destello dorado, acentuando aun más sus suaves rasgos felinos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

No me importa si me dicen llorona, pero en verdad, casi hay una inundación en mi casa cuando leí en el manga la despedida de Ikuto y Yoru, me jodio que no lo pasaran en el anime.

¿Qué puedo decir? Amo la pareja que hacen esos dos (sobre todo la vocesita de Yoru, es tan asdjfkji, lo amo)

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, yo ame escribirlo.

¿Review?


End file.
